X57: Kollisionskurs
right|250x250px|Asteroid X57Nach der Landung auf dem Asteroid X57 wird Commander Shepard von einer Frau kontaktiert. Drei Fusionsantriebe bringen den Himmelskörper auf Kollisionskurs mit dem nahegelegenen Planeten Terra Nova und müssen dringend abgeschaltet werden. Auftragsbeginn Nach der Installation des DLC: Kollisionskurs kann man den Auftrag starten, indem man auf dem Asteroid X57 im Asgard-System des Exodus-Clusters landet. Man erhält eine Warnung, dass der Asteroid sich mit zu hoher Geschwindigkeit der menschlichen Kolonie Terra Nova nähert und in etwa vier Stunden auf der Oberfläche aufschlagen wird. Bei der Landung empfängt Shepard den Notruf einer Frau, die sich vor Angreifern versteckt und den Empfänger anfleht, die Fusionsantriebe zu deaktivieren, um die Kollision zu verhindern. Landezone 250px|Fusionsantrieb auf Asteroid X57|rightDas Mako landet in der Nähe des ersten Fusionsantriebs, der gut erkennbar aus der Oberfläche herausragt. Ein kleines Stück weiter hinten befindet sich auf dem Berg eine kleine Basis mit einer Leiche davor. Bei deren Untersuchung erhält man den Auftrag X57: Verschollene Ingenieure, allerdings bekommt man diesen später automatisch. Nähert man sich dem Antrieb, erhält man einen weiteren Funkspruch. Die drei Antriebe werden von schweren Raketentürmen bewacht, die im Gegensatz zu anderen aus dem Spiel bekannten Varianten nicht frei stehen, sondern von einer unzerstörbaren Hülle umgeben sind. Diese senkt sich erst, wenn man eine gewisse Entfernung unterschreitet, so dass man sie nicht schon von weitem mit dem Mako ausschalten kann. In der Regel aktivieren sich dabei auch noch einige der anderen Türme, so dass man schnell in einen gefährlichen Kampf verwickelt wird. Daher ist Vorsicht gefragt und möglicherweise ein Rückzug aus der Aktivierungszone. Für mehr Erfahrungspunkte kann man die Türme auch mit dem Mako schwer beschädigen und anschließend zu Fuß den Rest geben. right|250pxSind alle Raketentürme ausgeschaltet, kann man sich in das Gebäude unterhalb des Antriebs begeben. Im Inneren trifft man auf Batarianische Schützen und einige Varren. Die Varren sind nur im Nahkampf gefährlich, deshalb ist es ratsam, die mittels Werfen oder Schrotflinten von den Beinen zu holen. Sind alle Gegner erledigt und das Gebäude durchsucht, findet man im oberen Stockwerk den Kontrollraum für den ersten Antrieb. Nach dem Abschalten erhält man Kontakt zu der unbekannten Frau, die sich als Kate Bowman vorstellt. Sie erzählt, batarianische Extremisten wären für diesen Angriff verantwortlich, dem bereits viele Menschen zum Opfer gefallen sind und sie verstecke sich vor den Terroristen. Beim Verlassen der Anlage trifft man auf Simon Atwell, der erleichtert ist, dass Kate noch lebt und einige weitere Details verraten kann. Laut seiner Erklärung wäre eine Kollision das Todesurteil für den gesamten Planeten. Den Angriff kann er sich nicht erklären, da die Batarianer zwar keinen guten Ruf haben, aber er ihnen auch nichts derartiges zugetraut hätte. Ihr Anführer würde auf den Namen Balak hören. Simon weist noch darauf hin, dass der nächste Antrieb von Zündkapseln umgeben ist und, was den Auftrag X57: Zündkapseln meiden verleiht. Außerdem vermisst er drei Ingenieure, wofür man den Auftrag X57: Verschollene Ingenieure erhält, falls noch nicht vorhanden. Zweiter Antrieb Nach Verlassen der Station kann man mit dem Mako den angrenzenden Berg erklimmen, auf dessen Spitze sich eine Radiostation befindet. Gegenüber, getrennt durch den Weg zum zweiten Antrieb, befindet sich am Gipfel eine Funkstation, mit deren Hilfe man die Positionen der drei vermissten Ingenieure herausfinden kann. Mit dem Mako geht es schließlich weiter zum zweiten Antrieb. Wie von Simon angekündigt, ist dieser von einem Gebiet mit Sprengkapseln umgeben und jede Annäherung mit dem Mako führt zur Explosion. Daher schaltet man zuerst die vier Raketentürme aus und macht sich dann zu Fuß auf den Weg durch das Minenfeld. Auch hier ist noch Vorsicht gefragt, da man bei zu geringem Abstand auch zu Fuß eine Explosion verursachen kann. Eine Anzeige signalisiert daher die Distanz. Auf halbem Weg durch das verminte Gebiet tauchen aus dem Gebäude einige Batarianer auf. Hat man diese besiegt und den Eingang erreicht, kann man die Sprengfallen dort an einer Konsole deaktivieren. 250px|Aaron Bowman wird erschossen|rightIm Inneren der Kontrollstation befinden sich etwa ein Dutzend Terroristen und einige Raketendrohnen, die von einem Ingenieur auf der oberen Ebene losgeschickt werden. Schließlich kann man im Kontrollraum auch den zweiten Fusionsantrieb lahmlegen und bekommt ein weiteres Gespräch mit Kate. Doch dieses wird unterbrochen, als Balak sie entdeckt und ihren Bruder Aaron mit einer Waffe bedroht. Da Kate sich weigert, Shepards Position zu verraten, wird Aaron erschossen und Balaks Stellvertreter Charn losgeschickt, um das Problem zu lösen. Charn Wieder draußen, macht sich das Squad mit dem Mako auf zum letzten Antrieb. Auch dieser wird außen von einigen Raketentürmen bewacht, die man auf zuerst ausschalten sollte. Im Inneren begegnet man dann erneut einigen Batarianern, von denen auch einige biotisch begabt sind. Oben kann man den verbliebenen Fusionsantrieb deaktivieren und trifft auf dem Weg nach draußen auf Charn und einige weitere Batarianer. right|250px|Balaks Stellvertreter CharnDieser schlägt eine friedliche Lösung der Situation vor. Er erklärt, sie wären eigentlich nur auf einem normalen Überfall gewesen, aber die Lage sei außer Kontrolle geraten. Balak wolle Terra Nova zerstören und dazu solle Charn Shepard ausschalten. Allerdings ist Charn nicht gerade begeistert. Letztlich kann man sich entscheiden, Charn zu erschießen oder ihn dazu zu überreden, Balaks Anweisungen zu missachten und abzuhauen. In beiden Fällen erhält man von ihm den Zugangspass zum Hauptgebäude. Man kann die Batarianer auch sofort angreifen und somit die Unterhaltung vermeiden. Hauptgebäude Sofern noch nicht geschehen, kann man vor dem Besuch des Hauptgebäudes noch die vermissten Ingenieure suchen. Anschließend geht es in den Norden der Karte, wo der Eingang von weiteren Raketentürme bewacht wird. Neben der bekannten Variante sind darunter auch zwei bewegliche, die auf Schienen hin und her fahren. Im Inneren der Anlage findet man sich in einem Eingangsbereich wieder, wo man den Vorrat an Granaten und Medigel auffüllen kann. Anschließend führt eine Treppe nach oben in die Haupthalle, wo man von zahlreichen Batarianern und Drohnen attackiert wird. Man kann hier sowohl auf der oberen als auch auf der unteren Ebene kämpfen oder sich rechts in der medizinischen Einrichtung verschanzen. 254x254px|Balak auf dem Asteroiden X57|rightSind alle Gegner erledigt, taucht Balak selbst auf. Er ist offenbar der Ansicht, die Menschen hätten die Batarianer unrechtmäßig aus dem skyllianischen Randsektor verdrängt und will nun Rache üben. Ist Shepard ein Kriegsheld, so ist er besonders erbost über dessen Rolle während des Angriffs aus Elysium und versucht, dem Commander hier die Rolle des Bösen zuzuschieben. Schließlich erwähnt er noch die Geiseln, die sich in der medizinischen Station befinden und die Sprengladungen, die mit einem Zeitzünder versehen sind. An dieser Stelle kann man sich entscheiden, Balak zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen oder ihn entkommen zu lassen und die Geiseln zu retten. Will man die Geiseln retten, startet ein Countdown, der abhängig vom gewählten Schwierigkeitsgrad ist. Drei Bomben müssen entschärft werden, während man sich gleichzeitig gegen Drohnen verteidigen muss. Die erste Ladung befindet sich auf der oberen Ebene, aus Sicht des Eingangs links, in einer Nische. Nummer zwei ist auf der oberen Etage der Krankenstation, deren Treppe man anschließend nach unten nehmen kann. Die letzte Bombe befindet sich schließlich in der Mitte des Raums in der Vertiefung. right|150px|Simon AtwellEntscheidet man sich für den Kampf, muss man neben Balak auch noch seine Leibwächter, zwei Varren und einige Drohnen besiegen. Ist der Anführer besiegt, stößt er noch einige Drohungen aus und man kann sich entscheiden, ihn der Allianz zu übergeben oder ihn zu exekutieren. Nach dem Kampf trifft man erneut Simon Atwell, der sich entweder von Balaks Flucht oder von Kates Tod enttäuscht zeigt, je nach der getroffenen Entscheidung. Er bestätigt, dass der Asteroid den Planeten verfehlen wird und man kann ihm von den toten Kollegen erzählen, sofern man diese bereits gefunden hat. Aus Dankbarkeit für die Rettung seiner Familie auf dem Planeten übergibt er Shepard wahlweise eine quarianische Rüstung, eine leichte, mittlere oder schwere menschliche Rüstung, oder - bei ausreichend hohen Überzeugungskünsten - sein Universalwerkzeug. 150px|Kate Bowman|rightHat man die Geiseln gerettet, kann man diese befreien und endlich Kate Bowman treffen, die zwar glücklich ist, überlebt zu haben, sich aber erschüttert vom Tod ihres Bruders und der Kollegen zeigt. Außerdem erfährt sie endlich den Namen des Commanders und ist diesem sehr dankbar für die Hilfe. Auswirkungen in Mass Effect 2 * Hat man den DLC absolviert, berichtet eine Nachrichtenmeldung von einer Gedenkfeier auf Terra Nova. * Hat Kate Bowman überlebt, schreibt sie Shepard ein E-Mail. Sie wird auch in einer Nachrichtenmeldung erwähnt * Sind die Geiseln umgekommen oder wurde der Auftrag nicht erfüllt, berichten die Nachrichten von einer Gedenkfeier durch Reverend Bowman. * Haben die Geiseln überlebt, erwähnen die Nachrichten, dass Balak immer noch auf der Flucht ist. Auswirkungen in Mass Effect 3 * Ist Balak entkommen oder hat man den Auftrag nicht erfüllt, trifft man ihn während der Mission Citadel: Batarianische Codes. Wurde er getötet, erscheint stattdessen ein anderer Batarianer. en:X57: Bring Down the Sky fr:X57 : turbulences à 900 000 pieds it:X57: Impatto imminente ru:X57: Гибель с небес Kategorie:Aufträge (Mass Effect) Kategorie:Mass Effect DLC